Yesterday Once More
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Even though Amber had made decisions she regretted, she knew that she always had her memories.


**Hi! Here's another Corny/Amber songfic!**

**The song is one of my very, very, very favorite songs of all time (right up there with Thunder Road), Yesterday Once More by the Carpenters. I don't own the song, nor do I own Hairspray.**

_When I was young_

_I'd listen to the radio_

_Waitin' for my favorite songs_

_When they played I'd sing along_

_It made me smile_

It had been a long time since those days.

Amber still missed them, each and every day. A day didn't go by that she didn't look back on those old days, those days of waiting for the hours of the school day to tick down so she could rush, along with all the other council members, to the WYZT studio to get ready to dance for all of Baltimore to see. Amber had always loved dancing, and the show was one of her passions.

Unfortunately, those days were gone, and Amber didn't pretend that they were still around, the way that Shelley, Tammy, Sketch, Darla, and several others did. She knew that those times had come and gone, but Amber didn't mind. She still had the music and her memories to keep her company.

_Those were such happy times_

_And not so long ago_

_How I wondered where they'd gone_

_But they're back again_

_Just like a long lost friend_

_All the songs I loved so well_

It was those songs, coming from her record player and the radio, that brought Amber back, bringing back memories of those days, days that Amber could remember as if they had just happened yesterday.

There were a certain set of memories that Amber really loved, however. She loved these above all others, treasured them like some treasured oil or gold, loved them with a burning passion. Those were the memories of the times that she and Corny shared together.

_Every Sha-la-la-la_

_Every Wo-o-wo-o_

_Still shines_

_Every shing-a-ling-a-ling_

_That they're startin' to sing's_

_So fine_

She loved those memories, those midnight dances between just the two of them, those private "meetings" in Corny's dressing room, those times when Corny would give her gifts just because he wanted to, those times he would take her out to dinner without her mother's knowing.

Amber would even sometimes shut her door to her bedroom, turn off all the lights and play her records at full blast just to remember those times. She would let the music wash over her, touching every fiber of her being, letting the notes take her back to those old times.

_Lookin' back on how it was_

_In years gone by_

_And the good times that I had_

_Makes today seem rather sad_

_So much has changed_

Those memories, while great, also had a downside. They always made Amber sort of melancholy, not really depressed, but just kind of sad about how much times had changed since those days. She regretted decisions she'd made since then, remembered how wonderful life was back then, and things like that, and that made her sad.

The decision she regretted most was letting her mother intervene in her life, causing her to spend her life with Link rather than Corny, the love of her life. It wasn't that she didn't like Link, she really liked him very much, but that was all she felt toward Link, liking him rather than loving him. She knew that spending one's life with one that one only liked was no way to spend one's life, but Amber had feared her mother so much back then that she had married Link instead of Corny, in hopes that her mother would approve and in an attempt to make as few waves as possible.

_It was songs of love that_

_I would sing to then_

_And I'd memorize each word_

_Those old melodies_

_Still sound so good to me_

_As they melt the years away_

Oh, well, there was no point in crying over spilt milk. What was done was done, and there was no going back now. No, Amber figured that, at her age, where she was was where she was going to stay.

At least she had her music to keep her company. At least she had her memories of happier times, when things used to be better, those times when she had felt true love, when she had been truly in love, and was with somebody who truly loved her back.

She had her records, and she loved them. Although times had changed, Amber still knew that she could always take solace in those records, listening and letting the years peel away as often as she wished.

_All my best memories_

_Come back clearly to me_

_Some can even make me cry_

_Just like before_

_It's yesterday once more_


End file.
